minecraftbedrockfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:JustJuuno/MC:SM Season 2: The Hype is Real!
Oh my blocky goodness! After Minecraft: Story Mode's success, Mojang and Telltale Games decided to throw a Season 2 for it! The hype chills up my spine like adrenaline flowing through my veins! It looks even better and I am expecting lots of new adventures within the stories of Jesse and some of the most familiar faces and the YouTubers are returning, yaaaaay! But only a cameo :( So, lemme recap. After the wild adventures of Jesse and the gang throughout the Portal Network, Jesse and the gang went on deeper in the world to search for treasure! And guess what; new items, new companions, new baddies, and new choices to encounter. Anyway, as the gang searches for treasure in a sea monument (which looks waaay better than the current ocean monument), Jesse finds himself a prismarine gauntlet (looks technological like heck), but... the gauntlet decided to give Jesse a helping hand by latching itself to his/her arm for eternity! (See what I did there?).. or maybe the whole recap goes the other way around. So, in Mojang's official website's Minecraft: Story Mode news, ifve in-game screenshots are shown. Can I try to explain them here as well? Okay. The first one shows Petra, an "often-disobeying" llama, and Female Jesse - showing the cursed prismarine gauntlet - walking and talking to each other with a future-looking city behind them. Behind them is also a white llama statue erected in front of a pathway which seems to lead to the city. The second one shows Male Jesse (with the gauntlet, of course) swimming around a seemingly man-made sea monument! The sea monument looks a bit intimidating, so Jesse might have to expect some crazy turn-arounds every now and then, especially the Guardians near him. The third one shows Petra and Jesse, accompanied by two new and unknown companions (the far-right person must be a villager, or most likely, a cartographer), in a wide room with Dungeon Guardians (perhaps?). The ceiling of the room indicates that they might be inside the monument. The Dungeon Guardians look like they're ready to smash the life out of Jesse! The fourth one, which is my favourite, shows Jesse probably dancing with a baby husky (trust me, I know some dog breeds) in front of Stacy and Stampy. It looks like Endercon 2017 has started! :D The fifth one, which is the last, is Jesse running away from a large swarm of spiders in a cave chock full of lava. I noticed that Jesse isn't wearing the gauntlet but he is wearing an iron shoulder pad that seems to have been separated from the chestplate. I also noticed that the dirt and the cobblestone in the area are strangely facing vertically... is Jesse running on the walls or is it just me? I'm sure it's just me. Let's get back on track, Season 2 will be available soon in July 11 for Xbox One, Playstation 4, PC, Mac, iOS, and Android-based devices. All your recent choices from Season 1 can affect your run in Season 2 (both the good and bad way possible), but if you are a new player it's just gonna be fine! Welp, that's the conclusion of this blog, see you around! --------- Sources: https://minecraft.net/en-us/article/story-mode-season-2-coming-soon ---------- User:JustJuuno | SimpleSignature | ButComplexToHandle 17:14, June 9, 2017 (UTC) Category:Blog posts